codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu, Part 1
Xanadu, Part 1 is the 19th episode of season 5 and the 114th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in a physical education class with , where there are Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy and Sissi's clone, among others. Jeremy starts talking after class to go to the mysterious they found. Then Jim asks Jeremy if his conversation is more important than class, and he must do 20 pushups. Jeremy says that they will speak later, and start doing pushups. In the cafeteria, everyone is eating, and Jeremy says he's tired from the pushups that morning, but they have to do the mission. Jeremy is also worried if X.A.N.A. activates a , and others say not to worry. When they go to the factory, Jim found in the woods doing workouts, and Jeremy accidentally steps on a branch. Jim turns around and finds Jeremy and Aelita, while others already have gotten into the sewers. Jim asks Jeremy what they're doing there at that time, and Aelita replies that are hanging out in the woods as a couple. Jim says he's sorry and leaves. At the factory, the other three are reaching Jeremy and Aelita. Jeremy asks Aelita why she said that, and she says that if he preferred that telling Jim that they're going to save the world in an abandoned factory. Jeremy changes the subject and tells the others to go to Scanner Room, and will virtualize them. Once in Lyoko, go to Sector 5, and with the and the Skid they go to the forest sector. Then Aelita enable updates to Skid, and dive into the Digital Sea. In the Digital Sea, Jeremy informs the other to go faster to the Replika, they have to cross a virtual wormhole, and gives the coordinates of this. The Skid gets into the hole, and when it comes out the Digital Sea turns to red, and Jeremy says it's by the presence of X.A.N.A. which is stronger. There are s and s guarding the Replika. The Nav Skids start fighting. Odd fights against Sharks, Ulrich against Kongres and Yumi will stay watching the Skid if the appears. At the end they destroy all the monsters, and go to the Replika. They enter in the Replika, and find that it have 12 sectors, and find that once inside the southern part can be entered and north is protected by a virtual wall. They enter in the first sector, and find that it is all red and dark blue platforms. Jeremy informs that this is the largest sector, but it is not where X.A.N.A. is. This sector have towers, but all are activated by X.A.N.A. Aelita cannot tie the Skid in any tower since all are red, and leave the Skid near the platform. Aelita, Yumi and Odd land to the Replika, Ulrich stays at his Nav Skid. When they start to walk the Replika, X.A.N.A.-Sissi and a lot of monsters appear: s, flying s, s, s and s. The monsters begin to circle Yumi and Odd while X.A.N.A.-Sissi knocks Aelita without the other can do anything. Jeremy tells the others that X.A.N.A.-Sissi has captured Aelita, but Yumi is devirtualized by a Megatank and Odd can avoid the deadly wall of the Megatank with his . So many more monsters appear, and Odd is devirtualized. Ulrich enters in Aelita's cabin of Skid, and Jeremy tells him to return to Lyoko, and they will rescue Aelita later. At the factory, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi talk about the loss of Aelita and Jeremy says he will do everything possible to rescue her… To be continued. Gallery Xanaduexterior.jpg|Outside of Xanadu. Xanadu.jpg|Inside of Xanadu. Episode114.jpg|Aelita, Odd and Yumi landing in Xanadu. ca:Xanadu es:Xanadu, Parte 1 fr:Xanadu, Partie 1 it:Xanadu, Parte 1 pt:Xanadu, Parte 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes